This War of Mine
by Rymwho
Summary: AU!TWOFM. Ambas tenían su futuro ya planeado. Una ya tenía un restaurante y la otra fue aceptada en la universidad que tanto añoraba entrar pero...¿eso en que les valía ahora? ¿Que ocurre cuando una guerra estalla en un pequeño pueblo de Rosewood?
1. Todo comienza

_**Bueno señores, por alguna estúpida razón fanfiction borro mi Fic...¿por que? quien sabe a lo mejor uno de sus programadores no tenía nada que hacer y lo borro (¿que?) por lo tanto aquí lo tengo de nuevo muy poco mejorado (solo lo mejore el principio de ahí me dio flojera hacer el resto)**_

 _ **NA: este sería un especie de AU de This War of mine (lo ame) así que se me ocurrió hacer esto...lel**_

 _ **Disculpen por los errores pero a veces no dejo de ser tan lelo en algunas palabras.**_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 _ **This War of Mine**_

― Paige. Tienes que descansar cariño. ―Dice Emily preocupada por su novia que se le escapaban pequeños quejidos por el dolor de su pierna.

Ambas llevaban 1 día buscando un nuevo refugio seguro y que las resguardara lejos de la mira de los francotiradores que se encontraban en las azoteas de los edificios destruidos. Saben que si no encontraban refugio rápidamente la próxima bala de advertencia ya no iría a la pierna sana de Paige.

―Em no podemos descansar ―Dice Paige cojeando levemente. Trataba de mantener el paso aunque su pierna pida a gritos que parase―. Tenemos que encontrar un nuevo refugio antes de la noche.

Así es como va esto.

Emily Fields & Paige McCullers; Dos chicas que ya tenían su buen futuro planeado. Hasta que un día de repente alguien en Rosewood se le ocurrió declarar la guerra dentro de un pequeño pueblo 'pacifico' obligando al gobierno mantener aislado al pueblo del resto.

Aquí la gente sabe que ya no existe la ética o la moral de las personas, no se respeta los derechos ajenos o las propiedades de las personas…ahora todos trataran de proteger los pocos materiales que tengan.

Mucha gente se toma como algo gracioso de como un pueblo pacífico como Rosewood haya caído tan bajo por la diversión de algunas personas. La gente solo quiere sobrevivir y no durarían en tirar a matar para hacerlo.

La gente mas acomodada por supuesto que tenían la posibilidad de salir del pueblo y algunos lo hicieron pero otros optaron por quedarse.

La mayoría de la gente rezaba día en día para llegar al final sin una bala en sus cabezas. Los niños solo se quedaban dentro de las casas mientras que los padres solo pensaban si al final del día estarán con sus hijos. Esas calles que se mantenían con vida por la risa de los niños y adultos ahora se mantenían frías y oscuras.

Todos mantienen sus radios consigo mismos para escuchar las noticias y esperando la noticia más importante de todas: '¡Buenas noticias Rosewood! El gobierno declara el fin de la guerra'

Es una lástima que esa ilusión cada vez se hacía más lejos.

La gente vivía constantemente con el miedo de que algún día de repente los bandidos llegaran a sus casas para robarles. Los 'Soldados' en especial. Esas personas que dicen 'proteger la paz' cuando en realidad son mucho peor que los bandidos por sus armas, se aprovechan de la gente que no se puede defender y si te atrevías a matar uno de ellos…pues nada bueno sucederá.

― ¿Qué tal aquí? ―Pregunta Emily entrando en un pequeño chale que aparentaba estar abandonado por completo. Adentro esta en 'buen estado' aunque algunas paredes tenían huecos gigantes producto de los bombardeos.

No era el mejor lugar para vivir pero era mejor que estar desprotegidos en la calle. La morena tiene cierta esperanza que con algunos arreglos al edificio pudiese convertirse en un 'descanso' para la guerra.

Paige tosió un poco por el polvo acumulado ―Es mejor que nada… ―susurra―. Escucha Emily. Tenemos que revisar todos los lugares de esta casa antes de que sea de noche.

―Paige lo hare yo, pero por favor descansa un poco.

―No puedo hacer eso Emily tengo que protegerte! Se lo prometí a tu familia

― ¿Y quién te protege a ti?

Paige se quedó callada y con un largo suspiro no dijo nada y camino lentamente hacia un mueble. Sabe que Emily tiene razón y su pierna le duele como el infierno, pero no puede descansar, nadie puede descansar ahora.

Si salen de esta situación lo único positivo sería que al final de la guerra habrá gente esperando por ellas como los Padres de Emily, por ejemplo. Ambos pudieron salir del pueblo antes de que comenzara el desastre. Ahora, en algún país de Europa ellos estaban esperando ansiosamente noticias sobre su hija.

Paige encontró un viejo armario de madera y lo abrió; Solo encontró materiales básicos como madera, metal y unas pocas hierbas posiblemente para cocinar. Paige pensó que con la madera y el metal podría intentar hacer una pequeña cama para que Emily pudiera descansar, solo esperaba que no se le haya olvidado sus clases de carpintería. Aunque no habría necesidad de hacerlo si el chale aun conserva sus camas.

Emily no sabía en qué pensar.

Hace solo un par de días recibió la alegre llamada de que iría a la universidad de medicina de sus en sueños que tanto añoraba en entrar ¿ahora eso en que le vale? Tenia buenos conocimientos en la medicina pero no podía considerarse como un medico ella solo sabia cosas básicas como preparar medicamentos caseras a partir de hierbas aunque a veces fallaba.

Ahora a fuera de la protección del chale hay una guerra y estará encerrada con su novia que tenía una pierna que fue perforada por la bala de algún francotirador y que claramente necesitaba vendas.

Entro en una habitación que tenía pinta de ser la cocina de ese edificio. Sus ojos brillaron al ver las alacenas y el refrigerador con la esperanza de que haya comida para los próximos días.

Abrió la primera alacena y su esperanza comenzó a decaer cuando no encontró comida en ella, Solo hierbas. Posiblemente eso de ayudaría un poco a Paige pero aun así necesitaban las vendas.

Abrió la segunda alacena. Tampoco hubo mucho, solo tuerca, un libro y una ganzúa.

Llego el momento de revisar el verdadero objeto con Importancia en la cocina, el refrigerador. Tiene esperanza de que los dueños se hayan dejado algo de comida.

Lo abrió y casi gritaba de la emoción cuando efectivamente encontró dos latas de comida y más madera.

«Bueno. Es mejor que nada» Pensó Emily cuando volvió a cerrar el refrigerador.

No es mucha comida. Pero era lo necesario para el día siguiente, aunque evidentemente después tendrán que buscar más comida e ingredientes que puede usar Paige en las casas abandonadas.

Paige es una excelente cocinera de eso nunca se le dudo. Siempre se lo demostraba a su novia cuando podía consentirla en su departamento con el excelente vino que escogía y un postre que hacía temblar a Emily de la emoción.

¡Paige tenía de Todo! Un departamento en los altos Suburbios del pueblo, unos restaurantes famosos por todo el país que se expandía al extranjero, buena posición económica que le permite codearse con los más ricos, y una increíble novia (aunque lo sigue teniendo). Ella no se preocupaba mucho por su vida; Solo era mantener a los clientes felices con sus deliciosos platillos. Ahora tiene la responsabilidad de mantener a Emily segura.

Paige se fue a un sillón que se encontró en el segundo piso dejándose caer totalmente agotada sobre el (aparte de que su pierna no le ayudaba). Hubo días en que no dormía por el miedo. Días donde se quedaba vigilando el departamento con Emily evitando dormir y noches donde salía a recolectar Materiales mientras que Emily dormía tranquilamente.

A Paige no le importaba, ella solo quiere proteger a su novia.

Paige suspiro pesadamente y se volvió a levantar de la silla a pesar del dolor. Se marchó a otra habitación que estaba cerradamente con tablas de madera, comenzó a jalonearlo para que se aflojaran y se quitaran con más facilidad.

Un minuto después consiguió quitar los tablones y abrió la puerta. Adentro de la habitación solo estaba un cuadro de pintura que parece caro, un taburete y un closet hasta el fondo de la habitación.

Abrió el taburete encontrándose con un diamante, madera, metal y unos cables que parecían para objetos eléctricos.

Avanzo con cuidado al closet. Lo abrió. Para su suerte se encontró con muchas ropas y algunos litros de agua. Le daría después la ropa a Emily.

Vio a Emily en la sala esperando por ella ―Mira lo que me encontré ―Dijo Paige a Emily―. Encontré un poco de metal, madera y ropa.

―Yo solo encontré unas hierbas y algo de comida.

― ¡Genial! ―Exclama alegremente―. Tenemos que cuidar bien la comida ―Le toca el hombro a Emily―. Sigamos buscando.

Antes de que Emily dijera algo mas Paige ya se había ido.

2 horas después.

Paige se dejó caer en el sillón nuevamente. Efectivamente encontró 2 habitaciones con 3 camas en ellas para su gran alivio. Emily encontró más cosas interesantes y le consiguió una venda para su pierna.

Emily le ordeno que se fuera a descansar, pero la castaña argumento de que no estaba cansada aunque sus movimientos le decían lo contrario; Cada vez se hace mas lenta y pesada.

―Bueno hare lo que tú dices ―Dice Paige ganándose una sonrisa de victoria por parte de su novia―. Me dormiré hasta que anochezca ―Se acuesta y cierra los ojos tratando de relajarse―. Pero por favor Em despiértame para conseguir mas recursos…

Emily al ver que Paige por fin está durmiendo se ríe levemente. Es claro que ella tiene otros planes para esta noche.

…

…

Era de noche y se sentía fresca como cualquier noche de Otoño. Sale del refugio con su pequeña mochila que aunque no es capaz de cargar tantas cosas como Paige sabe que cualquier cosa que trajera al refugio sería de gran ayuda.

Encontró una pequeña casa que aparentemente estaba ya abandonado completamente. Entro sin hacer ruido viendo por las mirillas y cerrojos de las puertas como le enseño Paige anteriormente para revisar si alguien se acercara a la habitación en que se encontrara.

También le enseño que no debía correr cuando este dentro de las habitaciones o las personas se alertarían de su presencia y comenzaran a buscarla hasta encontrarla.

Encontró puertas y alacenas que por alguna extraña razón están cerradas con llaves así que se hizo una nota de regresar con ganzúas u otras herramientas para abrirlos.

Ella es hábil pero no fuerte así que lo único que puede llevarse es algo de agua, unos vegetales del refrigerador junto con 2 piezas de carne y algunas piezas.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 _ **Día 2.**_

 _ **Día**_

Emily regreso al refugio antes de que amaneciera para evitar a los francotiradores. Sabe que Paige estará enojada por lo que hizo pero en su defensa era por su bien. La castaña ha hecho tantas cosas por ella que no sabe como pagarle.

Cuando Emily entro al refugio vio a Paige enfrente de ella con los brazos cruzados sobre su Paige, no tenía una mirada contenta. A simple vista ya esta mucho mejor que hace un par de horas, ya no parece cansada como en los días anteriores.

― ¿En donde estuviste anoche?

«Directo al grano como siempre» Pensó Emily apartando la mirada. Paige no era alguien que le daba vueltas al asunto. No.

―Emily…

―Fui por cosas que necesitábamos

Oye un pequeño gruñido por parte de la castaña ―y fue muy imprudente de tu parte.

Emily mira a su novia molesta ― ¡No soy una niña Paige! ―Grita enojada. Ella odia que desde comenzó la guerra su novia la tratara como si fuera una niña que necesita ser cuidada a todas horas.

Paige estaba perdiendo la paciencia con su novia, pero no quería gritarle o la asustaría ―Debo protegerte.

― ¿¡Y a ti quien te protege!? ―Pregunta Emily elevando un poco su voz.

―Yo me protejo sola al mismo tiempo que a ti.

―Tu no puedes hacer todo mi. Solo…permíteme ayudarte.

Paige cierra los ojos con cansancio, no quería comenzar una pelea por esto. Pensó en lo que le proponía Emily. Ella no era una súper persona que al final del día lo terminara arreglando de algún modo.

―Esta bien ―Susurra Paige―. Pero que quede claro de que las noches yo lo hago ¿entendido?

―…

― ¿Entendido?

―Si…

―Bueno, ¿Qué recolectaste?

Emily le mostro las pocas cosas que pudo recolectar en especial de la comida que aún seguía siendo poca. Ambas llegaron a un acuerdo de que si querían mantener la cantidad suficiente para una semana se tendrá que comer cada 2 días. En caso de que ya no se encuentre mas se expandirá a los días necesarios.

Emily con la poca hierba que encontraron hizo al menos unas pastillas en caso de dolor, pero tendrán que conseguir medicamento de verdad.

Paige estaba sentada en el sillón mientras leía un libro que Emily había encontrado. A Paige le relajaba leer el libro y de algún modo se olvidaba que había una guerra que podría matar a ambas, solo le faltaba el café.

La castaña escucho unos fuertes golpes en la puerta del chale. Se levanto de inmediato pensando que puede ser un visitante no deseado.

―Paige ¿Quién es? ―Pregunta Emily desde el sotano; la morena estaba acostada hasta que la levanto los golpes de la puerta.

Paige avanzo a la puerta caminando despacio ―Emily solo quédate abajo ―Ordena. Vio a través de la mirilla a un hombre con una gran mochila.

―Van abrir? ―Pregunta el hombre―. ¿Les interesa un pequeño intercambio?

Paige abrió la puerta con algo de inseguridad. El hombre era más grande que ella así que tenía que tener cuidado.

― ¿Qué ofreces? ―Pregunta.

El hombre miro divertido por la reacción de la chica y tomo su gran mochila ofreciéndola para que lo tomara.

―Ofrezco varias cosas que te pueden ayudar para sobrevivir desde materiales hasta munición de armas, pero claro! Esto tiene un precio.

Paige se quedo sorprendida por lo que hay en la mochila era una gran cantidad de objetos. Ella necesita proteger de algún modo a Emily de las noches.

Recordó el diamante que le dio Emily.

Se lo dio al señor y este se encoje de hombros esperando a que Paige eligiera las cosas.

Paige agarro un par de objetos y espero a la reacción.

―Muy bien, trato hecho ―Le quita la mochila a Paige y se da la vuelta para irse ―Tratare de regresa luego, solo espero que los francotiradores no me vean.

Paige cerro la puerta y vio a Emily que salía del sótano.

― ¿Quien era? ―Pregunta Emily.

―Solo un vendedor se podría decir

―Oh.

Ambas ya no se dijeron nada mas. Emily investigo todo lo que quedaba de la casa, ya no encontró mas medicamento o comida pero si objetos interesantes como un cuchillo que se lo quedo para si misma por petición de su novia. Luego se fue a dormir por el resto de día.

 _ **Noche**_

Ya es de noche y Paige se comenzó a preparar.

Abre la puerta ―Regresare por la mañana. ―Avisa dándole un pequeño beso.

―Solo ten cuidado Paige

―Siempre.

Emily le indico de como llegar a la casa de la noche anterior por si quería ir de paso.

Paige cerro el refugio con seguro esperando que no sufriera un asalto en la noche; Ella no sabría que hacer en caso de que eso sucediera y mas aun si le ocurre algo Emily.

2:00 am.

Han pasado mas de 4 horas desde que Paige se fue del refugio. Esperaba que los bandidos rondando en la calle y los pocos francotiradores que están en los tejados de los edificios no la vieran.

Se acostó en la cama en alerta por cualquier ruido. Ella no debería estar en la cama, si no en la sala donde cuidaría mejor.

Decidió ir a la cocina por algo de agua, al menos un pequeño trago le ayudaría a espabilarse. Le encanta la idea de que por alguna razón Paige consiguió algo de vino para las dos, después de todo un buen trago le ayudaría en la guerra.

Cuando estaba a punto de entrar a la cocina se percato que la puerta principal estaba abierta. Emily se asusto y se quedó en las escaleras pensando en lo que hacer.

«Okey Fields. Que no cunda el pánico. Muy bien hay alguien dentro de la casa ¿Dónde puede estar?»

Escucha unos ruidos en la cocina

«Respuesta encontrada»

No sabe que hacer. Se tiene que armar de valor para enfrentar al ladrón, si ¿pero que hará después de que lo enfrente?

Emily entro en la cocina asegurándose de hacer ruido para asustar al ladrón y lo logro. Emily levanto el cuchillo en posición de 'ataque'.

El ladrón la miro asustado por el ruido que hizo la chica, trato de correr hacia la salida pero la morena la detuvo por unos segundos. El hombre ataco la morena con su cuchillo rasguñándole un poco la mejilla como advertencia, luego salió del refugio con prisa.

Se escapó.

Emily cayo de rodillas con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa. Incapaz de creer de lo que había ocurrido hace unos momentos. permitió que se escapara con un poco de alimentos que tenían que a ella y Paige les costo tanto conseguir

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 ** _Día 3_**

 ** _Dia._**

Paige entro al refugio con cansancio, esta frustrada por el fracaso de la noche anterior por no conseguir nada. Lo único que le alegrara es saber que su novia esta en buen estado y nadie a intentado robar al refugio.

Al ver a Emily acostada en el sillón sabía que nada bueno ocurrió

―Emily ¿Qué ocurre? ―Pregunta Paige. La castaña lo único que recibió fue un abrazo fuerte.

―Nos robaron.

Paige miro sorprendida por lo que dijo la chica e inmediato le devolvió el abrazo a la morena para intentar calmar.

―Hey Em, no llores.

―Paige fue mi culpa. Deje que se fuera…

―Oye no digas eso. ―Con una leve sonrisa, Paige levanto su mano y acaricio la mejilla de Emily donde esta se apoyo en su tacto con una leve sonrisa―. No fue tu culpa y lo sabes… ¿estas bien? ¿te hicieran daño?

―No… ―Mintió. ella tiene que mentir. Sabe que Paige es alguien de buscar venganza de algún modo u otro si alguien la dañaba.

―Ven aquí ―Ambas se abrazaron nuevamente.

«Cabrones…es tan fácil robar» Pensó la castaña.

Paige le dijo a Emily que se fuera a dormir un rato que de seguro después de la noche tiene que estar cansada. Emily se quejó por la orden de Paige pero sabía que la castaña solo quiere estar dormida por unos momentos.

Paige abre el refrigerador y único que vio fueron las dos latas de comida. Ambas tienen hambre. Paige odia la idea de decirle a su novia que no habrá comida hasta el día siguiente cuando Paige fuera mas recursos y en especial comida.

Paige encontró un pequeño cuchillo en el suelo que no era de Emily. Seguro que era del bastardo que se atrevió robar anoche así que se lo quedo para ella.

6 horas después Emily finalmente despertó sintiéndose fatal por lo que paso en la noche pero se relajo un poco al saber que no fue su culpa pero la experiencia ahí se quedaría.

Emily bajo las escaleras viendo como Paige inspeccionaba su mochila ―Hola Paige.

―Hey Cariño ―Saluda levantándose del sillón.

―Deberías considerar ir al supermercado…

―Es justamente lo que estaba pensando ―Sonríe haciendo temblar un poco el corazón de la morena― ¿estas bien?

― ¡Si! ...eso creo ―Se encoje de hombros.

―Emily pase lo que pase recuerda que aquí estoy para ti ―Le da un pequeño abrazo―. Algún día esta estúpida guerra acabara y quien sabe… ―Agarra la mano de Emily haciendo pequeños círculos con su pulgar―. Tal vez ponga otro restaurante, tu pondrás tu clínica, o ¿prefieres viajar?

 _ **Noche**_

Ya es de noche. Paige salió del chale en ruinas. Ella está preocupada por Emily y su experiencia en la noche anterior…

Emily ya ha vigilado su departamento anteriormente pero jamás se ha enfrentado a los ladrones debido que era un departamento bien colocado en uno de los barrios ricos de la ciudad y la gente no buscaba ahí por los militares, pero todo eso acabo cuando cayó un misil al departamento destruyéndolo por completo obligándolas a dejar los barrios ricos y cruzar el 'Cruce de francotiradores' para ir a la Zona normal del pueblo de Rosewood donde la pierna de Paige fue una víctima del cruce y donde perdieron sus cosas.

Esperaba que Emily se encontrara bien, también espera que nadie se atreva a robar nuevamente.

No sobrevivirían si lo hacen de nuevo.

Después de caminar 30 minutos y evitando la avanzada militar; Paige finalmente llego al supermercado abandonado.

Entra con cuidado asegurándose de no hacer ruido. Escucho unas voces que se escuchaban al parecer en otra área del supermercado. Eran las voces de al parecer una chica y alguien que de seguro estaba borracho.

Paige se acerco por las estanterías cuidando de no pisar nada. Miro entre ellas y efectivamente confirmo que adentro esta una chica buscando entre los objetos del suelo y un militar que claramente estaba intoxicado por el alcohol.

El militar sonrió a la chica ―Oye nena ¿que estas buscando? ―Pregunta.

―Solo comida para mi familia así que no me tardare.

―mmm ―gimió el militar avanzando lentamente hacia la chica poniendo más nerviosa a Paige y a la chica―. Yo puedo darte mucha comida… ―Dijo el militar sonriendo repugnantemente.

La chica dio unos pasos atrás con cara asustada al ver la expresión del militar ―No.

Paige se quedó estática en su lugar. Sabe que los militares son unos cabrones en este momento y proteger es lo que menos hacen ¿pero caer tan bajo así?

«¿Qué hago? ¿¡Que hago!?» piensa Paige y empuña su cuchillo «Espérate McCullers, Este no es tu problema» Frunce el ceño levemente y se paró, se alejó de las estanterías escuchando los gritos de ayuda de la chica. Cerro fuertemente los ojos, dio un gran respiro dándose la vuelta «Espero que Emily me perdone»

Paige rodeo las estanterías con cuidado sin llamar la atención del militar que estaba tan ocupado en arrinconar la chica que no se dio cuenta que Paige ya estaba detrás de el sujetando fuertemente su cuchillo.

Todo ocurrió en cámara lenta. Paige con un rápido movimiento hizo un gran corte en la parte posterior del cuello.

La chica vio una oportunidad de salir y empujo al militar fuera de ella para salir corriendo de supermercado dejando sola a Paige y al militar que estaba tratando de apuntar su arma a Paige pero la chica se movía mucho.

― ¡Maldita! ―Grita el Militar con rabia al ver lo que le hizo Paige―. ¡Me las pagaras! ―Grito nuevamente disparando su rifle donde una bala le rozo el brazo a Paige.

Paige esta asustada por lo que hizo. No solo porque provoco la ira de un militar, sino porque el militar ya comenzó a dispararle.

No sabe exactamente como sucedió, pero Paige de algún modo saco valentía y comenzó atacar al militar sin parar. Ambos cayeron al suelo y comenzaron a luchar dándose patadas y golpes por unos segundos. Después Paige agarro fuertemente su cuchillo y lo clavo en la cabeza del militar donde dejo de moverse.

Paige estaba respirando rápidamente. Luego se dio cuenta de lo que hizo y se aparto rápidamente del militar muerto. Topo con una pared y vio sus manos llenas de sangre en ellas.

Paige se agarro fuertemente la cabeza incapaz de creer lo que hizo…

 _Mato a alguien._

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

* * *

 ** _NA: No pos aquí el primer capitulo...espero que lo disfrutaran :)_**


	2. No estamos solos

**N/A: Si, lo se. se que no tengo perdón de dios por no haber actualizado en ¿que? 4 meses? bueno e que simplemente no tenía animos en actualizar pero bueno lo hice ya. disfruten la historia**

 _ooo_

* * *

 ** _4to día -Supermercado Rosewood Sur_**

 ** _Día-_**

Ya era de día.

Paige estaba recargada en una pared llena de grafitis y alrededor un montón de objetos. Al fondo escuchaba las explosiones y disparos de soldados o supervivientes, los francotiradores aun seguían metidos en los edificios apuntando a la calle para encontrar más víctimas.

 _Había matado a alguien._

Cada vez que veía el cadáver de aquel militar se le revolvía el estómago por la sensación de asco y culpa, pero sinceramente no lo podía dejar de ver. Cada cierto tiempo se repetía a si misma que todo estaría bien y que posiblemente salvo muchas vidas en especial el de aquella chica.

 _«¿Qué tal si tenía familia?»_ pensó. Se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos haciendo mucha presión mientras un montón de pensamientos recorrían por su cabeza.

Ella no era una asesina y no quería convertirse en uno y mucho menos comenzar hoy. Posiblemente cuando la guerra acabe esto le podría traer consecuencias o tal vez ya las consecuencias comienzan como...

Posiblemente los militares ya quieren su cabeza por matar a su amigo.

Simplemente no lo quiere pensar.

―Maldición… ―Murmura

'¿Paige?'

Paige levanta la cabeza con sorpresa al escuchar la voz de Emily.

E: ¿Estás ahí?

La castaña saca el Walkie-Talkie que le había entregado su novia antes de irse. Lo saca y lo ve por unos segundos preguntándose si debería hablar o no

Paige cierra sus ojos y toma unas grandes bocanadas de aire.

― ¿Si?

E: Oh Cariño me alegro de que te estoy escuchando

―…

E: ¿Dónde estás?

―S-Sigo en el mercado.

E: …

Silencio.

E: ¿Cariño estas bien?

Paige no contesto nada, tiene que contarle a Emily lo sucedido, pero no tenía la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo.

―No.

E: Cariño…

―No estoy bien…no lo estoy ―Sentía como las lágrimas se juntaban en sus ojos― A-Acabo de matar alguien.

Silencio de nuevo

Paige solo había escuchado un pequeño jadeo por parte de Emily antes del silencio, posiblemente fue un error de contarle y no culparía a la chica si la mirase con malos ojos.

E: Cariño no ocurre nada…lo hiciste por algún motivo ¿cierto? Ya no importa…

―Como puedes decir eso Em? Acabe de matar a alguien que posiblemente tenía familia esperándolo en casa. Oh por dios me volveré loca

E: Paige escúchame con atención. Tu no hiciste nada malo ¿sí?

―Pero em…

E: Solo…por favor regresa a casa ¿sí? Te extraño mucho y me asusto cuando no estás conmigo…solo regresa.

…

Paige siguió sentada por otros 30 minutos antes de levantarse finalmente.

Tenía que regresar con Em.

Ella no puede salir en estos momentos del día cuando varios francotiradores tenían su mira puesta en la entrada del supermercado esperando que alguien saliera o entrara de ahí. Pensó que posiblemente la entrada de atrás estaría más segura, pero ahora no se permitía arriesgarse.

Lo más ideal será salir en la noche. Los francotiradores seguirán rondando por ahí junto con los soldados de tierra, pero batallarán más en seguir el rastro.

La castaña reviso lo que quedaba del mercado y metió en su mochila lo que más ocupaban como medicamentos y la comida que podría cocinar en los días siguientes, también se llevó que a pesar suyo se llevara el arma del soldado caído.

La noche finalmente llego nuevamente.

Por última vez reviso el cadáver de militar aguantándose sus ganas de vomitar por estarle robando a un muerto y el olor de putrefacción no estaba ayudando mucho. Agarro la vieja bolsa y lo abrió solo para encontrar una botella de vino medio vació posiblemente el de la noche anterior, unas cuantas balar para el arma que no estaba tan segura de llevar, pero proteger el refugio debía.

Salió del supermercado

ooooo

 _ **6to día -Chale en Ruinas -Centro de Rosewood.**_

 _ **Día.**_

Emily esperaba con impaciencia el regreso de Paige.

Cuando habló con su novia por radio y la escucho tan destrozada algo en ella se rompió. No puede culpar a su novia por el militar borracho, tuvo buenos motivos para hacerlo, aunque sería una experiencia que está segura que Paige no lo olvidara.

Y si acababa la guerra no sabría si regresarían a la normalidad ellas dos.

Escucho la puerta abrirse lentamente y Emily observo como su novia entraba lentamente como si tuviera miedo de hacer algo. Cuando Paige la vio, corrió de inmediato para abrazarla y susurrarle levemente que todo estaría bien. Paige sollozaba desconsoladamente. Simplemente ya no se dijeron nada por el resto del día.

 _ **11vo día. -Chale en Ruinas. -Centro de Rosewood.**_

 ** _Día._**

Pasaron 6 días desde que Paige tuvo esa experiencia mala y muchas cosas han cambiado el ritmo. Se volvía cada vez más y más silenciosa y aunque en las noches seguía hiendo por recursos en el día dormía pocas horas teniendo pesadillas.

Emily estaba preocupado por su novia. Pensaba que con el tiempo Paige lo superaría, pero cada día que avanzaba parecía que se sumía más, pero ¿Qué puede hacer? En estos días de guerra la ayuda cada vez era más difícil de encontrar y el único psicólogo que conoce y aun esté en la ciudad pedía muchos recursos y aparte estaba hasta el norte de la ciudad cerca del infame cruce de francotiradores.

Lo único bueno es que en el 8vo día después de comenzar la guerra llego un chico pidiendo asilo en su hogar. Su nombre es Toby. un ex marine. Al principio Paige se mostró reacia a la idea de que un desconocido se uniera a ella, pero Emily tenía otros pensamientos y confeso que era ahora que necesitaban toda la ayuda posible en estos tiempos difíciles. Al final Emily gano y Toby se quedó.

El chico comprendió la situación de Paige después de todo a él también le ocurrió lo mismo y trato de darle unas palabras de ánimo para ayudarla, aunque realmente era algo que se superaría o se sumiría la locura.

―dime Toby ―Hablo Paige. Ambos estaban en techo del chale; toby estaba terminando de poner los últimos tablones al chale para volverlo más seguro en las noches.

― ¿Qué?

― Tienes alguien esperándote?

―Una novia. ―Aparece una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro―. De hecho, está en Nueva York ahora mismo acabando su maestría en Yale.

―Genial.

― ¿crees que salgamos de esta?

―es posible.

 **ooo**

* * *

 **N/A: demasiado corto. lo se. y aunque no lo crean no me siento muy orgulloso de este capitulo ya que en si lo hice a la fuerza. pero bueno hablando de historias pues vengo a avisar de que estoy preparando dos historias mas: Un Shoot (POI) y el por supuesto un Paily pero con la diferencia de que esta historia Paily sera un genderbender ¿os gustaría? y algunos se preguntaran ¿que es un genderbender? pues en pocas palabras un personaje de sexo opuesto.**

 **¿que dicen?**

 **Adios.**


End file.
